Life's Cherry on Top
by KillerMonroe
Summary: What if Emmett and Bella were the sassy, smart ass twins? and Alice and Edward were the shy, charming twins? and Jasper and Rosalie were the beautiful, outgoing twins. See how the meet, and grow together, but also develop feelings for one another.AH
1. Chapter 1

This is about all of the 6 we are used to... and My own Characters! *squeal*

**Okay so... I hope you like it and .... I don't freaking own Twilight...*sigh* If only, If only...**

**Preface**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Our lives weren't supposed to be like this.

All we've done, all we've been through. My sisters. My brothers. My love.

Chapter 1.

**Alice POV.**

"It's your birthday so I know you want to Riiide out.

Even if we only go to Yooour house

Sip Mo weezy as we sit on upon yooour couch." I sang to Birthday sex on the radio.

"Alice do you have to sing this song so loud?" Edward yelled over the music. I nodded my head and continued to sing my heart out. Edward rolled his eyes and closed them. What a wimp.

I was on my way over to Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's house for our annual Saturday brunch. All we "kids" were welcome. Meaning Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Me. We were what you would call the "In Crowd". The most Richest, Popular,and good looking kids in our city, Seattle, Washington. It's quite weird that we would all be best friends when we are all three sets of two's. Edward and I- twins. Rosalie, Jasper-twins. Emmett, Bella-twins. Our parents are some of the richest people in the United States.

"Mary Alice Mason! Turn that music down this instant!" Aunt Esme yelled.

I was pulling up into her drive way in my yellow sexy Porsche. I loved it so much.

"Alright, Alright. Fine! But you know you like Birthday sex!" I half whispered half yelled back.

She smirked and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you sweet heart! Tell Lizzy I said to let you come over more often okay?" she said.

"Esme, I was over here yesterday with Bella and Rose. Remember?" I giggled. She was so forgetful sometimes. But she's the most wonderful person ever. I love her just as much as I love my car.

"Oh yea, sure I remember. Ah Edward dear how are you!" she pulled away from me and ran to give Edward a hug.

"I'm doing wonderful Aunt Esme. How are you? Does your table still stand from when Jasper and Emmett were wrestling near it?" he chuckled. She stared at him for a few seconds then it's like a light bulb when on in her head.

"Oh yes! Of course! How could I forget that? That table was very expensive." She muttered. "Now let's go into the house and help get the table ready, Edward. Oh! Alice, dear please call the other kids please." She pulled Edward into the house and pointed out things for him to do.

"Knock Knock! It's the Wonderful Emmett! Here to give you all slobbery kisses!" Emmett's booming voice echoed off the walls. Bella was right behind him getting ready to slap him on the neck…like always.

"Hey, sexy people! How's it going?" I asked. I had my eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face that just says 'Sexy'. Bella laughed then walked over to me putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Beauty queen! Where's your Brother? I have a serious bone to pick with him. He started a rumor about me and I just have to set him straight! Ya now what I mean?" she said in her 'Trying-to-be-serious-voice.

"Yea he's out by the patio helping Esme." I laughed. She walked off and I noticed she had on the shoes I bought her 3 weeks ago. Finally she wears them! They were Miu Miu strap sandal heels. They were to kill!

"Em! Get your furry butt over here I need you to rub my feet. I went shopping yesterday and well let's just say I RAN to the sale at Bakers and got like 12 pairs of shoes! Lucky! I know right!?" I said. He grimaced then walked over to my wonderful corn free polished toes. "Come on, your taking for ever. Oh! Don't forget the oil in the bathroom!" I yelled.

"What ever drama/ Beauty queen." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" I yelled at him

"You were supposed to!"

"Jack ass."

"Bitch."

"That's enough you to. You guys are worse then that Mike Newton and that Stanley girl, you know when they argue over pizza, and that Mallory girl just comes out of nowhere and takes it." Uncle Carlisle said.

I ran up to him and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"I've missed you! How was your shift? Save any life's?" I asked him.

"I've missed you to sweet heart. It was okay. And just 1" he answered back.

I smiled and sat back on the comfy couch.

"Em! Hurry up!" I yelled.

He skipped, yes skipped back into the den with the strawberry foot oil rub.

"Okay, now how long do I have to do this? Because I really don't want to spend my Saturday rubbing those things." He said. He was pointing to my toes like they were some sort of new found disease.

"Oh shut up only for 5 minutes" I scowled. I sat back trying to relax when I heard Bella and Edward screaming at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!?" Bella yelled.

"AGAIN I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA OF WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Edward screamed back.

"YOU ARE LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH!!"

Whack!

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU HIT LIKE A MAN! NOW I SEE WHY EMMETT CRIES WHEN YOU HIT HIM! OH MY GOD! I'M BLEEDING!" I heard Edward yell.

I hopped off the sofa and dashed up the four steps that lead to the patio. I saw blood dripping down Edwards face and Bella with a look that said 'Holy shit! I didn't mean to; but he deserved it.' I giggled and Edward's head shot up to me.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny! I think I have to get stitches. Her rings dug into my skin. OUCH!" I tried to touch his wound to see how many stitches he wanted and he cried like a girl.

"Edward I am sooo sorry!" Bella tried to apologize. She really did look really sorry.

Edward glanced at her, and flinched when she tried to give him a hug.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Eddie here is scared of a 110 pound chick!" Emmett voice boomed.

"Leave me alone! And no I'm not scared of her. She just hits really hard. Have anyone besides Emmett ever got hit by her? IT HURTS!!" That made us laugh even harder.

"Hey why is everyone laughing- holy shit what happened to your face Eddie?!?" Jasper said. He walked through the door and stopped right where the entrance was.

"Oh My God! Eddie! EMMETT WHY DID YOU HIT EDWARD!!!???" Rosalie yelled. She had her finger pointed in Emmett face.

Emmett had his hands up in surrender, pointing at Bella. "It wasn't me! The evil twin Bella did it!"

Jasper and Rose gasped and turned to Bella. "No! You hit really hard then huh?" Jasper said. They started laughing and soon enough we were all joining in. "What's it about anyway? Why did you hit him?"

"He started a rumor about me! And he denies it but I have a feeling he did because last time he did and I gave him a warning and he does it again!" Bella explained.

"Wait what rumor?!?" Jasper said. All of a sudden his face just lost its color he was extremely pale.

"Jazz man you okay?" Emmett asked him. He shook him by the shoulder and he was still in some sort of shock.

He shook his head and the color came back to his face. "So what was the rumor?" Jasper asked, shaking.

"The rumor about how I slept with everyone on the Football team and gave the male teachers Blow Job's. Know anything about that Jasper?" she had a look that we all knew to well. The look that says 'I know your ass did it.'

"IM SOOOO SORRY DON'T HIT ME LIKE EDWARD PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!" he screamed like a girl.

He was on his hands and knees grabbing Bella's designer jeans.

That all gave us another round of laughter.

"I'm not going to hit you Jasper. In fact I'm not going to do anything-."

"YES!!"  
"You didn't let me finish. I said I'm not going to anything RIGHT NOW!" Bella finished. Jasper's face went back to sheet white.

"WHY WON'T YOU HIT HIM!? YOU KNOCKED THE SHIT OUT OF ME BUT HE DOESN'T GET ANYTHING – RIGHT NOW!??!!" Edward yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes and went into the house, Rose and I right behind her.

"My god Bells, you hit hard." Rosalie said, she sat down on the sofa and pulled her nail filer out of her Gucci hand bag. I sat down next to her and rubbed my own feet. "Maybe you should be a body guard or something! Well when you think about it, you had rings on your hands and Edwards face looks swollen and has a cut. So mostly the rings did a lot of damage." Rosalie looked up at Bella and stopped filing her nails. "Bella what's wrong?"

I looked at Bella, she was crying and shaking. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. "I know you don't want to here this but, why the hell are you crying?" I asked. She shook her head and stopped shaking.

"I just don't like seeing Eddie in pain, and knowing that he was innocent that it was Rose's evil twin Jasper all along makes me pissed not sad. I should go apologize and maybe even beg for forgiveness." She shrugged out of my semi tight grasped and walked out the door.

I looked over at Rose and sat down on the couch and continued rubbing my feet. "You wanna go shopping today?" I asked Rose. She stopped filing her nails and she literally jumped up and down screaming "yes thank god I thought you would never ask!"

* * *

**So do you like it? I was really hesitating about if I should Upload this or not!**

**R&R.. .Please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Edward POV.

I was getting my stitches by Carlisle who just couldn't stop laughing. Every time he would pull the needle he would laugh. "My, Edward you got hit by a girl- Bella at that. Didn't you hear about her hitting that Crowley kid?" he asked me.

"No what happened?"

"Well his part of the story is that he was trying to tie his shoe and accidentally grabbed her bottom. And then she punched him square in the face, she clogged some sort of blood stream in his head. Had to get surgery!" I was laughing and wincing at the same time. Bella does sound like she would do that. She's been tough ever since I met her.

*Kindergarten. 1995

We were in Kindergarten and Emmett and Bella were playing with the sand boxes and Bella made a sand castle with a sand queen and king. Then this kid named Trevor came over and knocked her castle and sand people down. Bella didn't cry at all. I was watching her like a stalker. She didn't cry! She sat there looking like she was thinking about something hard. Then she walked up to Trevor and said "Hey! You wanna share my snickers bar with me?" as soon as she said that the fat kid Trevor was all ready on his feet following Bella. I was right behind him trying to hide. Bella took him near the broom closet and kicked him in his balls and pushed him in the closet! At that moment I knew I wanted to be friends with her. I didn't even notice Alice was next to me that whole time watching her like me. "I wanna be friends with her! Come on Eddie!" Alice squealed. I followed her to where Bella was standing. She was pushing the door shut with her foot and hands. "Hey! Can you help me keep this dork in here?" she whispered at us. Alice looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and ran to the door pushing it shut. "Get me out of here please!" Trevor yelled from the closet.

"What in gods name do you children think your doing? Is that Trevor in there? You 3 by my desk now!" the teacher Miss. Valentine shrieked at us. We walked over to her desk snickering. "Sorry I didn't get to tell you my name in the right way. My name is Isabella Marie McCarty. Call me Bella. What are your names again?" she asked us.

"I'm Mary Alice Masen, and that's my twin brother Edward Ant-thony Mason. I like you Bella." Alice introduced us. Alice had a speech problem. I thought she was going to go into a 20 questions thing with me and Alice about having a twin but… well. "I like you to Mary Alice. And guess what? I have a twin too! Emmett get over here!" she yelled at some brown curly haired boy. He skipped over to us. "Hey man! Wus sup Bells? Aw did you finally make friends? Good because you're pretty lonely! And ugly!" he laughed at his sister.

"Leave me alone fur ball. And no they are twins too. We can all be friends. Mary Alice, Edward. This is my fur ball of a twin Emmett. You can call him furry or fur ball." I looked at Emmett and he was giving Alice a huge hug. "I'm gonna like you short stuff. Whoa your hair…is that brown or red or gold? That's crazy… or wait I learned this from the TV… Yo! Man that's loco." He laughed and it sound like grenades hitting an ocean. They talked like they were older people. I sometime heard my moms cousins' kids talk like that. They were teenagers though. "Mary Alice would you like to come to my house after school. We could play on my new jungle gym or play my new princess dress sup set?" Bella asked Alice. It's like Alice's ears were like a German shepherds ears they perked up at the name of Princess and dress up.

"Yay! I would love to! I have to ask my mom if its alright because I was sup-pose to go to my aunt Esme's today but I see her ever-ra-ryday…so I don't think one day off would hurt" Alice squealed.

"YO! Eddie! You can come over and play my G.I Joe action figures. And we can even take Bella's dolls and mess them up!" I hated when people called me Eddie. My name is Edward, or Edward Jr. or EJ, people hardly called me EJ. "My name is Edward, not Eddie. And I have to ask my mom. Why would you mess with your sister's dolls? Doesn't she like them?" I asked him. Why would he want to mess with his sisters dolls? Aren't they like a girls' passion or something? "Eddie- I mean Edward, Bella could care less…if she didn't see us. All we have to do is sneak into her room and grab them. She has a chest full so she wouldn't even know what we took. Like a million dolls sitting there screaming 'the all time greatest brother Emmett and his sidekick Edward come and play.' I know it sounds loco but come on we get to mess with BELLA! And let me tell you that is the funniest thing ever! So you up for it?" he told me. He was a cool kid.

"Why do I have to be the sidekick?" I whined. I hated being everyone's sidekick. I am always Alice's sidekick. She says and I quote 'I'm older so I get to boss you around, even if it is for 13 seconds but still.' She is so bossy but I love her.

"Okay children time for your nap times! Boys on the right girls on the left! Come on!" Miss. Valentine chirped up. Emmett and I went on the right side. "Eddie, I have an idea! Okay so…" Emmett whispered a plan to my ear.

"That would so work! Its gonna be funny to!" I whispered back.

"Just wait for me to tell you to go... Okay now!" We crawled over to Miss Valentine's desk, she was cleaning everything up on the other side of the classroom she wouldn't see us. "Okay so what we're going to do is take the super glue and pour it on her seat but first I'm going to pour the glitter on it and then you pour it okay?" he told me. I chuckled and nodded my head. "What do you think your doing?" we heard a voice behind us; we turned around to find Alice and Bella looking mad. "We want to help!" Bella whispered. I looked at Emmett who had a huge smile on his face. "Great Bella! Okay figure out something evil to do…since you are the evil twin." Bella smiled a devilish grin. She rubbed her hands together then grabbed Alice's wrist to the desk. "Hand me that super glue." She whispered to me. I gave it to her and she put it when the teacher's hands go where she pulls herself closer to the desk. Alice giggled and put the super glue on the back part of the chair.

"Alright we did enough damage lets go back and get ready to laugh our faces off!" Emmett whispered. I crawled over to my mat chuckling about what's about to happen.

"Okay children Nap time's over!" The annoying Miss. Valentine squealed. "Let's work on your ABC worksheets. I'll check the ones you did earlier. Lauren Mallory can you pass out the sheets please?" This brunette girl got up and went over to the front of the desk and pulled off the sheets. I snickered and so did the rest of my partners in crime. "Okay children follow the dotted lines then call me if you're done or need help." Miss Valentine walked over to her desk and was about to sit down when some kid name Mike Newton raised his hand. We all shot daggers at him...if looks can kill. She helped him then went back to her desk. She sat down and pulled her self up to the desk and her fingers didn't move. I laughed a loud laugh and she looked at me. Soon the others joined in. "Mr. Masen did you do this?" she said in a stern trying-to-be-hard-voice. I shook my head unable to speak. "Mr. McCarty? Ms. Masen? Ms. McCarty?" she asked them. "Where kids not older people! Stop calling us Mr. and Ms.!" Emmett booming laughs filled the room. I was rolling around on the floor with the 3 of them. "Hey Miss Valemtime I bet you can't catch Bella and me!" Alice stuck her tongue out at her and ran out the classroom Bella right on her heels. "Wait for us!" I yelled. I wasn't gonna get stuck with the bimbo teacher. "You better not step foot out of this classroom young man, do you hear me?" she said glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out and said "Catch me if you can! Get up big butt!" I laughed. I ran out the classroom with Emmett on my heels I ran so fast I didn't even see where I was going. I ran into Bella who stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Ouch! Watch it stupid!" I groaned. I looked up and saw the Principle with his hands behind his back. Rocking back and forth.

"Now look what we have here… early skippers. Come with me!" he pulled my shirt and I squirmed out of his grasped "RUN!" I yelled. We all dashed to the play ground and got on top of the monkey bars. "Get down here now!" he yelled. "Guys if we get in trouble I don't think me and Edward will be able to come over. And I really realllly want to come over!" Alice stated. "Your right lets just get down… and besides it's the first day of school what could they do to us. They could give us some sort of caution or something." Emmett said. I got off the monkey bars and Bella soon followed. "I'm sorry Mr. Principle. Please forgive us." I said in my most sweetest voice. My mom always told me I could charm any lady I wanted. I didn't know she meant old men too. Gross.

"I accept your apologies now will you please go to your class room and apologize to your teacher." Emmett opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Mr. Principle. "And no I will not be telling your parents about this. As long as it doesn't happen again. Am I clear?" he said pointing his finger in our little faces.

"Crystal" we all said together. I chuckled we were going to get along great. "You kids are really smart, your vocabulary is advanced, your intelligent, very witty when it comes to pranks. I think I'm going to like you 4." I looked at the rest of them then back at the Principle. "What does witty mean?" I asked him. He can't just think we know what it means. "It means smart, I guess you can say." We walked back into the classroom and said our apologizes to Miss. Valentine who was still stuck in the chair. "You kids better be lucky I'm stuck or you would be in so much trouble." She muttered. "Is that a threat?" Alice said. She had her eyebrow raised meaning she was serious. "Maybe." Miss. Valentine challenged. I was looking at Alice knowing she was going to say something she would regret. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the teacher. "Your crazy Alice, I like you!" Bella and Emmett said together. "We sound like those cheesy twins from cheesy movies." Emmett said. I laughed and soon we were all laughing. "Okay children time to get your back packs ready its time to leave" Miss. Valentine cheered. "Thank god." She said under her breath.

"We heard that!" we all yelled together. That put us in another fit of laughter. I went over to my cubby and got out my pee coat and pulled it on and made sure the collar was pulled down just like my dad taught me. I watched as Bella pulled out a pink pee coat, Emmett's was blue. It was funny how we all had pee coats on. "Alice! We all have on pee coats!" I said to her. She was just pushing down the flaps on her purple pee coat and looked at Emmett and burst out laughing I looked at him and saw how he was trying to look cool and flip his collar up and didn't tie the belt. Bella looked at him and smacked him on his neck. "Bella McCarty! No hitting!" Miss. Valentine demanded. "Well maybe if my brother wouldn't act so stupid then I wouldn't have to do that!" she shrieked. I laughed and we all ran out of the classroom when the bell rang. "Okay Edward lets ask Lupe to call mom and ask." Alice said. We all made our way over to our driver. "Hello children! How are you this after noon?" Lupe our driver asked us. "Fine." Alice and I said at the same time. It must be a twin thing. "Lupe can you call our mom to see if we can go over our bestest friennddsss house pleassee?" Alice asked giving him the puppy dog look. "Of course angel." He picked up the phone and dialed a number I'm guessing my mothers. "Hello Mrs. Masen! How are you this wonderful afternoon? That's wonderful dear… the children and I were wondering if they could go over to their bestest friend's house, their words not mine…okay... I see… you would?... wonderful okay hold please…" he put his hand on the mouth part " which one of you McCarty children would like to talk to Elizabeth Masen?" Bella raised her had before Emmett could. "Why does she get to do it? She's a girl!" Emmett whined. "Because I'm smarter and more mature then you are. Deal with it." Lupe raised his eyebrows and chuckled. He handed the phone to Bella. "Hello Mrs. Masen how are you today?... that sounds cool… I'm doing fine thank you… Yes my father is Charlie McCarty and my mother is Renee McCarty… yes our driver is here also… he's from Michigan... I'm turning 6 years old in 2 weeks!... yes I would love if they could come!... YAY! Thank you sooo much… yes, I have a idiot for a brother…he's my twin…yeah that's what we said weird!...we live on 1435 Baker drive…. Really? That's odd…the house with the gate that has a huge beautiful M on it…you live there?...That's cool…yea I should let you go you probably have something better to do then talk to a 5 year old… bye Mrs. Masen Talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and giggled. " I like your mom! She so nice!" she walked over to Lupe and gave him back the phone. "Sooo…" Alice asked bouncing up and down. "Oh! She said yes of course you could come over, did you guys know you live 2 houses down from us?" That's weird. We said our good byes to Lupe and hopped into their Mercedes Benz. "YO! How you doing Waylon? This is my best friend Eddie-Edward Masen. And his TWIN Alice Masen." Emmett said introducing us. "YO! Wasup kiddies?" the driver yelled he had blonde fading hair with a lot of gray strands and had ear phones in his ears. I laughed and said nothing. We arrived to their house and saw a moving truck in the next door house. "Someone moved in! New neighbors! Let's go meet them!" Bella hopped out the car and ran next door. We followed her. She rang the door bell and a beautiful blonde lady with grey eyes opened the door. "Hello children. May I help you?" she said in a heavy southern accent she looked at all of us and stopped at Bella. "Yes, we are officially welcoming you into the neighborhood. Sorry we don't have a present, we usually give gifts to new people. What's your name?" Bella said so fast I didn't even know if she had an air supply. "Gees Bells you talk like it's a competition." Emmett smirked. "Well children my name is Mrs. Hale, how old are you? Bells, is it?" she said pointing at Bella. "She's 5 like the rest of us! Our birthday is in 2 weeks. Do you have any kids?" Emmett asked cutting Bella off.

"Wow I knew you all looked like one another, let me guess you with the reddish brown hair are a twin with the girl who has blackish brownish curls, and I might add your curls look beautiful." She said complimenting Alice. "Thank you Mrs. Hale, My name is Mary Alice Masen. This is my twin Edward Ant-thony Masen. We live next door. The house with a big M on the gate. On your right." Alice said, more like rushed. I shook her hand and kissed the top of Mrs. Hale hand just like my Father taught me. She giggled. "You are going to be quite the charmer. And to answer your Question, yes I do have kids, Rosalie? Jasper?" she yelled her children's names. Two blonde head kids came out wearing the same color. "Yay! Another boy!" Emmett cheered. "You know Bells for a 5 year old you talk like your 10." Mrs. Hale said. She turned to her kids "Children introduce your selves." She said pushing her kids towards us. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Li-Lill-ian Whitlock Hale! Do you girls want to see my doll collection?" she asked Alice and Bella. "I'm Bella Marie McCarty I live next door!" Bella introduced her self. "I'm Mary Alice Masen. I live next door to your right. And I would love to see your collection!" Alice squealed. They were about to head up stairs when Mrs. Hale stopped them, "girls?" she said. They turned and looked at her. "Rosalie the boys didn't introduce them selves to you. Wait please." Rosalie groaned and made her way back over to us. "And you are?" she said sounding bored. "I'm the wonderful Emmett, Here to give you all slobbery kisses!" Emmett said, "Ewwww NO!" the girls screamed. The blonde boy had been quite the whole in time. "What's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled he stuck out his hand a southern accent came out his mouth just like his sister and Mom. "I'm Jasper Benjamin Whitlock Hale. Pleased to meet you!" I shook his hand and told him my name was Edward. "Now can we please go mess with my sister's stuff?" Emmett whined. I laughed and said goodbye to Mrs. Hale. "Children make sure your back before dark." She called out to us. I walked into Emmett's house and it was Huge! It was designed just like ours but it was a little brighter. Emmett walked into the kitchen and I saw 4 big people in there. "Emmett Charles McCarty! You did not ask if you can have company! I would have to make more chocolate delight marshmallow cookies for you kids!" the lady in a chef's hat said. She walked over to us. "Hello children! My name is Victoria, the head Chef. That's James the head butler, that's Laurent the pool boy, and over there is Bree the maid. What are your names?" she asked us. I walked over to her and shook her hand and kissed the top of it. "I'm Edward Anthony Masen. Please to meet you Miss. Victoria." Yes, I'm the Charmer. I walked over to Bree and did the same thing. I made my way over to the men and shook their hands with all the tiny muscle I had, it felt like a hard grip shake. "You are quite the charmer Edward. I'm going to make you a special meal along with Jasper because I can tell your parents taught you manners and you actually listened to them…Emmett!" she shot fake daggers with her eyes at Emmett's direction. "What! So my dad taught me some I just never feel like using them! And can you please help me get these cookies! Why are they up so high!"

I noticed he was on top of the counter hanging from the cabinet. I rolled over with laughter. "Jasper what state did you originally from?" Laurent asked him. Laurent had an accent like a Jamaican accent. "Well sir I was born in southern Texas, and then we moved to Arkansas and now where here. It's called Seattle right?" he asked. I shook my head yes. "Well are you kids from the area? Jasper are you one of the Hales? The ones next door?" James asked him. "Yes sir. My Father is Benjamin Hale; my mother is Lillian Whitlock Hale." I heard someone muttered "Rich son of a bitches." I didn't know who said it but I know who ever did must not like them. "First before you play with the Wonderful Emmett-." Victoria started to say until Emmett interrupted her. "THAT'S ME!" he yelled, munching on cookies. "Emmett stop being rude. Offer your guest cookies." Bree said. Emmett groaned and walked over to us with the box of cookies in his hands. "They won't be guest for long. Their best friends." He muttered. I grabbed two cookies and started to eat them. "Now as I was saying before some munchkin rudely interrupted me, you guys can go change your clothes, I wouldn't want you to mess up your school clothes." Victoria finished. The door bell rang and James went to go answer it. He came back with a neat pile of clothes in his hands. "This just arrived for Edward Masen. Your driver Lupe dropped them off". The door bell rang again he went to answer it and came back with another neat pile of clothes. "This just arrived for Jasper Hale by your Driver Mickey. Is that his real name?" James announced. Jasper chuckled and walked over to him and took the clothes, "Yes his parents were in love with the character so they named him after the mouse, His little sister is name Minnie, weird, I know." He said laughing. I grabbed my clothes and followed Emmett to his room. "Okay so you can play with anything, and everything. Okay now, from what I'm about to say don't laugh I learned it from Dora the Explorer, Mi Casa es su Casa, did I say that right?" I laughed out loud. "You watch that? Alice watches that!" I walked into the bathroom not waiting for his answer. The bathroom that was just like mine except mine was wayyy neater. Emmett had dirty clothes on the floor tooth paste in the sink and the toilet seat was open with pee in it. "Emmett your bathroom is all dirty!" I yelled out to him. I walked out the bathroom and Emmett was no where to be found, I saw Jasper on the wall listening to something. "Eddie over here!" he whispered. Why were they calling me Eddie? I walked over and put my ear to the wall. "Emmett, what is wrong with you? I told you to not go inside your sister's room is she isn't here! And here you are breaking her new doll house! That's the fourth one you've broken this year! Now your buying her a new one with your money… Yes from your Teddy Bear Bank.. No you cannot use Bella's money." A lady yelled. She spoke again but a little softer. "Sweet heart, now would you like to introduce me to your new friends?"

I backed away from the wall and ran onto Emmett's bed pretending to play his Nintendo 64. "Jasper you can't beat me! I'm sooo much faster!" I pretended to pay attention to the game. "No way man, you're not even that good!" he yelled back. "Hello Children! My name is Mrs. McCarty; I'm Emmett and Bella's Mother. Speaking of Bella do you know which house she's at?" I walked over to her and did my charming skills; Jasper did the same, just like when we were in the kitchen. "You gentleman are so charming, I tried to teach Emmett but he refuses. So stubborn just like Bella and Charlie. Well you children will meet Mr. McCarty soon. Good bye" I said bye and laughed at Emmett "You got in trouble!" I laughed. "It would've worked if she wasn't putting Bella's new clothes in the closet. I didn't even see her! I heard her though…I just thought it was Bree. She lets me get away with stuff, in-fact we get to watch whatever we want when she is here. That's where we learn our awesome words from." Emmett bragged. I wished my maid let us watch what ever we wanted. She didn't even speak English! "Okay now lets do plan B, which is going over Jasper's house, or we go play on Bella's jungle gym. HER NEW ONE! I broke the last one. It wasn't my fault though." Emmett said. He had his arms folded trying to look cool. What ever. We went into the back yard and saw the girls on Rosalie's balcony. I looked at the Jasper and Emmett and told them to be quiet. I crept up next to the balcony with Jasper and Emmett right behind me. I pointed to the water hose and pointed to the girls. Jasper pointed to me and the hose, he crawled over to the knob and turned it. I grabbed it and pulled the water trigger. "Edward Ant-thony Masen! Stop it this Instananet! Your getting my curls wet! Mom is going to kill you! Stop spraying me! Alice shrieked at me. I listened to my sister and sprayed Bella who was not screaming anymore; in fact she was just sitting there. Bella got up and ran out the room. I didn't mean to make her mad so I stopped. "You are so dead! I'm telling Mom on you. Let's go Rose!" Alice skipped out with Rose right on her heels. We were all just looking at the balcony. "Boys!" we turned around to see our Mothers and the girls with water hoses in their hands. "_Get em_!" our sisters screamed. They ran towards us with the water hoses getting my new Polo shirt wet. We ran around the house and through the front door. "Nooo! Get out of the house! Ah! The floors!" Mrs. Hale screamed. "Uh oh! We better run she's scary when she's mad, been there seen that." Jasper warned us. We jetted out the side door and into the garage. We hid under a black car. "Where are those little wet boogers? My floors Ahhh!" She yelled. I chuckled. "Wet boogers? Really? I'm too handsome to be a booger!" Emmett whispered. I chuckled again. The garage door flew open. "I know your in here there is a trail that leads to here, your under the black Mercedes! Here I come!" I rolled from the under the car on the opposite side she was on and dashed into the house and out the door. I ran outside with Jasper and Emmett right behind me. "That was _awesome_!" Emmett laughed. We started to walk towards my house when we got stopped by our Mothers. "Where do you think your going?" My mom asked us. I looked at Emmett who had a grin on his face. He walked up to my mother and took her hand and put on a big slobbery kiss on it. "Hello Mrs. Masen my name is Emmett Charles McCarty but you can call me the Wonderful Emmett. How are you?" I was laughing so hard I pushed me and Jasper on the grass laughing. Emmett looked at us and stuck his tongue out. "Their Jealous because they can't be the Wonderful Emmett, I'm here to give you all slobbery kisses! Who's next? Mrs. Hale, you want a slobbery kiss?" Emmett said he had a devilish grin. I looked at Mrs. McCarty who looked mad but was trying to control her laughter. "Emmett McCarty, it's not polite to give women slobbery kisses, honey. Maybe you can ask for a hug?" Mrs. McCarty said looking over to Mrs. Hale who just shrugged and went to Emmett for a hug. He hopped into her arms and gave her slobbery kiss on the cheek. "OH Geese Sugar, is that chocolate on you tongue? Some one had cookies before dinner huh?" she said smirking at Emmett. "You betcha." Emmett replied. I walked over to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Mother. How was your day today?" I asked her. Mrs. McCarty was smiling at us and frowning at Emmett. "Now Emmett why can't you learn to do that, I keep trying to teach you but you and your sister is just like your father. Stubborn. To the extreme. Now let's try something. Emmett dear, Can you please go clean your self up for dinner right after you say good bye to your friends?" she said to Emmett. Emmett looked at me then my mom; he looked at Jasper then his mom then back at his mom. "What ever… but can I get a tour of Jaspers house? Because the only part I really seen was the garage! And it looked pretty cool. What does your room look like Jasper? Is it themed like mine?" He said jumping up and down. "Emmett McCarty, I said No. Now march!" Mrs. McCarty demanded pointing to their house. He frowned and said bye to us.

"I have no idea why he just doesn't learn the manners that we teach him. Bella learned the manners but she is stubborn also. But my Bella is very intelligent and more mature then Emmett. Bella's older by 30 seconds!" she bragged. Our moms told stories of birth stories while us three walked away into Jasper's house. We ran into his room and saw Rosalie, Alice and Bella jumping on his bed. Dressing his G.I Joe's in Barbie clothes. "Get out of my room now!" Jasper shrieked. I laughed at him and pulled Alice off the bed. She yanked her arm out of mine and ran towards his closet. "Jasper! Why do you have this yellow flannel shirt in here?" she yelled. I looked at it and it was ugly, it had a yellow and brown duck on the back of it. "My grandma got me that shirt, Rosalie has a matching green one. I know they are ugly, but where I'm from you have to accept those kind of clothes even if they are ugly." He explained. I walked out of his closet and picked up his bat man toy. "I have this same one! But mine came with the joker!" I said. He tossed me the joker and I barely caught it. "Emmett, Bella!" Mrs. McCarty yelled up the stairs. "Edward, Alice!" our mom yelled up the stairs. I said bye to everyone then made my way down the stairs. I said good bye to Mrs. Hale and Mrs. McCarty and walked home with my mom and Alice. "Did my two munchkins have fun?" she asked us "YES!" we yelled at the same time. Our mom laughed at took our hands. "I'm glad you had fun. I think you kids are going to like the McCarty's and Hale's, I sure like them. Jasper and Rosalie are going to your school too. Their mom just ordered the uniforms yesterday; while you guys were playing they arrived." She told us. I was happy Jasper was going to be at my school. "Mommy, can they all come over to our house for a party? Then maybe we can go to aunt Esme's and Uncle Carli-lsle's pleassee?" Alice whined. She started to say please over and over again. And I soon joined her. "Please please please" we begged. "Alright I'll ask their mothers. But first you have to tell me about your day." We walked into our kitchen and told her about our day excluding the whole teacher butt thing. "Sounds like you kids had a fun day!" she laughed. "Time for bed!" she sang. I walked up to my room after telling my mother good night and kissing her cheek. "Night big sister" I whispered to Alice, she was in the next room but our closets connect so she could hear me. "Night little brother." She whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapterr!

They are a little older nowww (:

Chapter 3

*9th grade 2004

Rosalie's POV.

"Alice! Get your tiny butt over here! I don't know what to wear!" I yelled over the phone. It was the first day of 9th grade and I wanted to look spectacular. "No need for her to come over! Bellas here!" my best friend yelled from the balcony. She was just pulling her leg over my balcony when I was about to yell at Alice again. "Oh my god you are a life saver! By the way I like the outfit, you look beautiful." I complimented Bella. She was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, black blouse, red oversize belt on the shirt, red and black necklace, big bangles and red and black wedges. "Alice! I know what we're wearing. Blue jean skirt, a blouse, over size belt and wedges….yes… no…maybe… she's here…yes she's here and you should be here too…okay see you in 3!" I told Alice. "Alice will be here in 3? I'm going down for breakfast." Bella said. She walked out of my room and said hi to Mickey. "Miss. Hale, Miss Masen is here." He stepped aside and I saw a bouncing Alice holding up black and gold wedges. "Oh mi god my mom bought me these 4 months ago and I just found them! I had no idea! Anyway I'm going down for breakfast, it smelled really good." She laughed. She put on her wedges and buttoned her shirt and ran down the steps. Was I the only one that got ready slowly? I put on my skirt and put on a yellow blouse, and yellow and black wedges. I put on the yellow diamond necklace my dad gotten me and a few bangles. I skipped down the steps, "Hello beautiful people!" I said, I sat down and ate my breakfast. "Does anyone know where our precious brothers our?" Bella asked. I shrugged while Alice giggled. "Apparently, they decided to go over my house last night, and well they got in trouble by my dad. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling and arguing over that slut Jane Volturi, and they broke my dads office chair!" she laughed, I was laughing along with her. "Idiots" Bella muttered under her breath. We finished our breakfast and grabbed our designer bags. "Okay ladies you ready to go to _High School?_" My mom said. We all nodded our heads. "Good because you're going to have to be ready, now remember keep your head up straight and rule the school, don't let anyone put you down, and stick together, hell if I had to put your classes all together I would do it. Got it?" She said. My mom had her finger pointed in our faces and smiling. We nodded our heads again. She kissed our heads and pushed us out the door. We got into the BMW, and pulled into the Masen's driveway. My other driver Phil honked the horn and they all came out wearing Polo shirts, khakis and polo shoes. They looked handsome. "YO! Evil twins was sup?" Emmett's voice greeted us. "Hey" we all muttered together. Alice, Bella, and me sat on our brothers laps. Very illegal but we didn't care. "My god Bella! Your butt has gotten bigger! Some one has been doing butt pumps huh? Or was it the big bag of family size Doritos I left on the counter last night?" Emmett laughed. We all knew what was coming… WHACK! "What the fuck Bells! Ouch!" Emmett cried. "My butt hasn't gotten big you idiot I'm sitting on a moron in a mini skirt of course it looks big, jackass." She said. We all laughed and pulled up to the school. "Okay kids, now remember what your parents told you, and try not to act all richy richy this is a public school. Remember you wanted to go to a school where you can be 'normal'. Well here it is. _Be Normal_." He demanded. We all said what ever and sure and piled out of the car. Everyone was staring at us. "Why are they looking at us? I mean I know we're hot but geese this is a little much don't you think?" Bella said. I was next to Edward and pulled him close to me so I wouldn't fall. "Make sure I don't fall Eddie." I told him. He only let us call him Eddie, we've been calling him that since we were little. "Sure thing." He said .I smiled and grabbed his arm. Girls were giving Alice, Bells, and I jealous looks while the Boys were giving the same to our twins. "All student's with the last name letter of A-N Please report to the gym. "Okay you guys ready?" I said. They nodded their heads and we walked to the gym. When we got into the gym the basketball rim was down and a few people were jumping up and touching the net. We strutted over to the stands and sat down in the middle waiting for the moron wearing glasses and greasy clothes to begin. "With the Last name of Atkins, Byron, Hale, Alloy, Masen, Mallory, Newton, Baker, Hilpap, Crowley, Denali, Hawkins, Kamara, Moore, Lee, Newsom, Marshall, Stanley? And McCarty please come over here." We all walked over to the far end of the gym. "Hey there Bella, looking good." The pervert Newton said. Emmett gave him a death stare and he quickly turned around. "Now I have no idea why Jessica Stanly is here, but everyone else I have your schedules, you all have the same classes so…yea." We got our schedules and looked at them. English, Art, Biology, Spanish, Lunch, Global Studies, Math, Gym. Yippy. I looked at my twin who was looking at me. We both had a thing of knowing each others feelings, it was weird. Sort of like how Alice and Eddie know what's gonna happen to each other or know what the other person might be thinking. Bella and Emmett, well they just know everything about each other they know when something is wrong, and their tough. "You guys ready?" Eddie said. "Yup!" we all said together. We laughed and made our way to English.

We went into the classroom and sat down. "Girl Yo feet must be killin you cause you've been running through my mind all day." I turned around to see a corny looking kid wearing bottle cap glasses and zits the size of sun flower seeds, braces, and snot in his nose. I laughed right in his face, I didn't even notice the rest of my "posse" had heard what he said. "Get lost!" Emmett yelled at him. I got up and gave Em a big hug. "Thanks EM! but I could've done it better." I said giggling. He smirked and gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "EEK! Ewwww Em your breath smells like ass and cookies." I laughed. I sat back down next to Jasper. "Hey Jasper! How ya doing?" I said to my twin. He looked at me and smirked. "Well Rosie I'm doing wonderful. Do you know that girl's name over there? She's hot!" Jasper whispered. I looked over at the girl, she had long brown/black hair bluish purplish eyes, and she was hot. "Wow, Jasper she is hot. But sorry I don't know her, I seen her at the mall a couple of times, and talked her out of a lot clothes but I don't know her. I'm going to go talk to her, she looks lonely." I whispered back. I looked at Bella and Alice and gave them a wink and looked over at Jasper's new crush. They grinned and we made our way over to her. She saw us coming and smiled. I stuck my hand out "Hey! My name's Rosalie Hale, that's Bella McCarty, and that's Alice Masen. Do you wanna hang with us?" I asked her, she looked at all of us, and smiled bigger. "Hey! My name's Dynasty Lee. Sure, I would love to hang with you guys. I think I've seen you three before. At the mall?" she asked. I nodded. " I remember talking you out of that horrible shirt." I said. She followed us over to the guys. "Idiots! This is Dynasty Lee. She's hanging with us for now on. Got it?" I said in a stern voice. They nodded their stupid heads and finished their conversation. "Who's the Blondie? Wait a minute you all sort of look like each one of them. Let me guess, Bella your related to the curly brown haired boy, Alice your related to the funny haired boy, and wow Rosalie your related to the blonde cutie!" she said trying to whisper. Jasper heard her and winked at her. She blushed a pretty pink. We giggled. "Okay Kids, sorry I'm late! My name is Mr. Dover. My parents named me Benjamin Russell Dover. We will go around and introduce your self's" Mr. Dover said. All of a sudden our idiot brothers burst out laughing. I looked over to them and saw tears coming out of their eyes. "What the hell is so funny?" Bella loudly whispered. I looked at her then back at the idiots. They tried to talk but they couldn't breath. I walked over to Jasper and smacked his back. "Can you breathe now!" I screamed. Now he was coughing. "What the fuck you guys!" Alice yelled. She threw her hands up and pulled Eddie by his shirt collar. "Tell me why your Laughing now or your gonna loose your Play Station 2. You two also. I'm gonna throw it in the pool." Alice threatened. "Emmett Charles McCarty1 Tell me now got damn it!" Bella screamed. She ran over to Emmett and pulled his ear and said something into his ear. He stopped laughing and turned white as a sheet. "Sorry Bells. Uh the reason we were laughing…" Emmett started to say. He looked over at Eddie and Jasper who were trying to control their laughter. "His name is Ben Dover!" they all said in unison. I looked at Dynasty, who tried to contain her laughter. "That's fucking hilarious!" She shrieked. She was on the floor laughing. I glanced at Alice who looked irritated and confused. Bella just looked pissed. "What?" I said. Eddie rolled his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bend over." He said simply. "What the hell! I'm not bending over!" I yelled. I walked over to him and slapped his neck. The whole class was roaring with laughter. I looked at them and silenced them with a glare. "You seven in the office now!" Mr. Dover said. "What the hell did I do I just got here!" I shrieked. He pointed to the door and I stomped over to the door. Before I left I flicked him off.

"Fuck you Ben Dover." I growled. It's like a light bulb went off in my head. "Oh Bend over I get it now." I said. Every one chuckled. We all walked out. "Holy shit! That was awesome! Getting kicked out on the first day. We didn't even introduce our self's.!" Dynasty said. I smiled and agreed. "No offence ladies but, your complete idiots." Emmett said. "Shut up." We all said together. We continued to walk in silence. "The silence is killing me! Someone talk please!" Alice shrieked. I giggled. "Okay… who wants to just ditch. We could go to the mall or something. I really don't feel like being here with Bend Over." I said. They agreed and we walked out of the building. When I reached the door and pulled it an alarm went off. "Oh shit!" Edward screamed. I looked at him and he shrugged. We ran outside and into a bush. "Put your hand up to your mouth so you won't breath loud, and don't move." Dynasty said. We saw the school security guards out in the front searching. "I don't see anyone out here, I think it was a false alarm, over." One of the security guards said into the walkie talkie. I breathed a sigh of relief and his head snapped over to the bush. "Oh shit." Jasper whispered. The security guard walked closer to the bush and I slid back to the next bush, the others followed. We were behind the other bush when he pulled the other back. "Yea definitely a false alarm. Over." He said he went back into the school and the other followed. We got out of the bush and started walking towards the small downtown shopping area. "Oh mi god! I can't take it any more! My feet are killing me! Emmett please carry me!" I groaned. He sighed and stopped. "Rose you're wearing a mini, your ass is going to be out for the world to see." Dynasty said. Emmett chuckled. "Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing." He muttered. Jasper stopped walking and turned around towards Emmett. "Stop talking about my sister's ass! No one wants to see it! And besides you idiot, you'll be carrying her! You wouldn't be able to see it!" Jasper shrieked. He looked irritated.

"Gees Man I was just kidding. Rose is like family!" Emmett said. When he said that it's like a little switch went off in my body. I didn't even know what it was. I felt very weird. We continued to walk. While we all talked about things and made jokes, we got to know a lot about Dynasty. Her parents owns a law firm and she lives around the block from us. All of our houses were like a half a football field apart so it was still quite a walk. "Ooh! Eddie can please go into Victoria's Secret! I just need to get that new Bra and Panty set! Please please please!" Alice wined, she was holding his arm and jumping up and down. " Oh Mi God! Are you talking about the sale when you get like 4 bras and then 5 panty's and then a bottle of perfume also!" Dynasty asked. She was too jumping up and down. "Fine." The boys grumbled. We ran into the store, with them on our heels. "Ooh! I like this one! Alice? What do you think purple or red?" Bella asked. She was holding two sets. Alice pointed to a blue one and not the ones Bella was holding. She shrugged and got all 3. "Jasper can you help me?" Dynasty asked Jasper from the changing room. He kept on muttering under his breath 'please don't have on the under wear' over and over again. He walked in and yelped. We heard giggling. I looked over at Alice who was staring down the changing rooms. Looks like Alice has a crush on Jazzy boy. We heard a few disturbing noises and then deep breathing. Jasper walked out with his hair all over the place and a big ass grin on his face. Eddie and Em gave him daps and pounds. "Good job man! Didn't even know her for a day and you already got into her pants! You are officially The Man!" Emmett's voice boomed. Dynasty walked out grinning like a fool. Alice turned her back and Bella walked up to her and said something that made her smile bigger. I gave her half smile. " Alright lets go. I got my stuff." Alice's voice was scary. She grabbed her stuff then the rest of ours and checked out. As soon as the cashier gave her the bags she dashed out of the store. We ran up to her to catch up. "Gees Alice, run much?" I muttered. Everyone got into conversations and we all got our shopping done. The boys got video games for their play station 2's. They just had to get Mortal Combat because their collection felt naked, A.K.A shut the hell up we need the damn game. "Oh my god guys the bell is going to ring in like 20 minutes! Okay let's hurry up and buy running shoes and get the hell out of here!" Bella panicked. We ran into Athlete's foot and bought a pair of Nikes to match our outfit… which took 15 minutes. "Run!" Dynasty said. We ran passed the Hollister store, Victoria secret, Foot locker, Forever 21, and Aeropostal stores in a record of 3 minutes. We ran and ran until we saw the school. As soon as we reached the doors the bell rang. "Holy shit!" Dynasty screamed. We said good bye to Dynasty and made our way over to the car. "Hey kids, Go on a shopping spree _in_ school?" Mickey asked us. We didn't answer him with words, we just shrugged. We all sat on the laps and drove home. It was surprisingly silent. We pulled into the Masen's drive way and the boys got out. Alice handed Eddie her bags with out even telling him what to do with them, but he knew what to do with them. "Alice what's wrong! You've been so quite. Something is bothering you, same as you Rose and Bella." Mickey pointed out. He knew us just like our brothers did. In fact all the staff of each of our house hold knew us like that. "Nothing." We all mumbled together. He didn't say anything, but kept on stealing glances in the rear view mirror. He pulled into my drive way and we all pilled out. "Well girls, I hope what ever is bothering you, you just forget it. Or solve it." Mickey said walking into the front door. We said hi to the staff and ran up to my room. "Alice you've been pissy ever since we've been at Victoria's secret _what's up_?" Bella steamed. She had her hands tight against her sides, and her eyes were tiny narrow slits glaring at Alice. I looked at Alice.

"Alice honey, what's wrong? You know you can tell us anything." I said in a much nicer voice; glaring at Bella. "You guys promise you won't say anything to any body, or make any side comments, or play match maker?" Alice whispered; I looked over at Bella who looked like she was calming down, she looked up at me and we nodded our heads. "Of course Alice. Anything for you!" I said.

"Yea Alice anything, sorry bout the outburst!" Bella apologized. She looked at us and nodded. She murmured something under her breath. "Huh?" Bella and I said together. Again she murmured something that either of us could hear. "Damn it Alice speak up!" I shrieked. She jumped off the bed and screamed "I have a major crush on Jasper!" oh. "Really, I thought you were going to say Dynasty." Bella giggled. I went over to her on the bed and gave her arm a gentle squeezed. I motioned for Bella to go out the door and see if anyone heard her. She walked out and came back 4 minutes later. By then Alice was bawling. I was rubbing her arm when a knock came from the door. "Come in." I croaked. In came my maid Maria, she came up with us from Texas. "Miss Rosalie, there is a girl by the name of Dynasty here." She announced. ' Your brother sent her.' She mouthed. I nodded my head. Dynasty walked in with the biggest grin on her face. "Hey you guys! Whatcha do- Alice why are you crying?" she said walking over to Alice. She walked over to Alice and sat on the floor next to her legs. Alice shook her head. Dynasty just shrugged it off knowing Alice didn't want her to know what was going on. We all started to talk and have a pretty decent conversation. Next thing you know we are all on the floor laughing our asses off. "Oh-Mi-God! Bella that is hilarious! I didn't even know they did that!" I giggled out. She just told us the story of how Emmett and Bella got home early from school one day to find the staff watching porn videos on the kitchen TV. "Oh Gees, that just had to be awkward for them." Dynasty said. We all shared funny stories, till it was time for dynasty to leave. "Sorry, guys I was suppose to leave an hour ago. My mom is going to kill me. Well I MIGHT see you tomorrow. Let's try to attend class, Kay?" Dynasty said. We laughed and nodded our heads. "See ya D." We all said together. When we heard the front door close that's when Alice was going on and on about Dynasty. "I don't even know why we consider her our friend. You know what? I think I'm going to like her. Maybe we should go shopping tomorrow. Bella, OMG remember that blue blouse we saw at the mall? Well I picked it out for you in red because someone took the blue one. Can you believe that! I don't think Dynasty like's me that much. Oh look it's twilight that means… Our show is on! But I don't feel like watching it. In-fact I'm recording it at home. Mr. Dover is such an ass, we should be nice to him tomorrow so we can get a good grade. We're probably going to get detention because we had him for 2 classes. What's for dinner? Please say Chef Weber is cooking the mushroom ravioli! Doesn't her daughter Angela go to our school? Maybe we can take her shopping. I like her, she's nice. OMG did you see her shoes today? They were _cute_! I had a pair like that… Remember?" Alice rambled on. I stopped understanding when she said its twilight. "Alice, do you have A.D.D?" Bella asked. I giggled and looked at Alice who started to slowly nod her head. "That explains _a lot_!" I said. Waving my arms around. Alice pouted and folded her arms. I laughed harder. "Leave me alone! Uncle Carlisle told me. Speaking of Carlisle we're going over there on Wednesday. Do you guys really think I can deal with having a crush on you know who?" she said, whispering the last part. "Alice to answer your question about the blouse… yes I know someone took the blue one. I bought it, in fact I got Rose a yellow one and you purple one. We can give the red one to Dynasty." Bella said. That made sense since we were starting to get to like Dynasty. Some one knocked on the door and Mickey's head popped in. "Bella, Alice. Your parents and Rosalie's parents are going to a dinner. You _must_ go with them. Dresses are already purchased and in the living room. Go get them ladies." He demanded and left the room. I looked at Bella and Alice who just shrugged. Alice bounced all the way downstairs to the living room and picked up the purple dress that said ALICE on it. I picked up the red dress that said Rosalie. Bella picked up the blue dress that said Bella. My dress was red and long, plain looking. I noticed theirs were the same. "We need to spice these up!" Alice squealed. I nodded my head and dashed upstairs with the two of them right behind me. "Rose, where's your sewing machine?" Bella asked. I pointed to the closet not even looking up from what I was doing; finding the beautiful be-dazzler! We worked on the dresses till it was time to go to the special dinner. "Ladies it's time to go, I'll give you 10 minutes." Mickey said. We ran across the room finding heels, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, makeup, hair, purses, and cell phones. "Alright I think it's about that time girls." I said. We all looked wonderful. The old plain dresses were now bedazzled into glamorous red carpet gowns. Or something similar to that. We walked out of my room and just bout ran down the stairs. Mickey kept on honking the horn over and over again. "We're coming!" Bella called out. We got outside and there was a limo waiting for us. "Nice! I call window seat! Ooh! What does this button do? How far can this go? Are we picking up the boys? Are they wearing tuxes? I bet you know who looks _hot _ in one! Dontcha think?" Alice questioned. Mickey looked at her and blinked a couple of times then turned his head back to the steering wheel muttering something about Alice being a crazy Masen. It was quite funny. We pulled up into the Mason drive way and Jasper came out first with his hair combed back and in a tux. My brother cleaned up good. Edward came out next with his _un_combed bead head hair. Also wearing a tux. Last was Emmett, WOW. He looked so handsome! His brown curly hair was washed and combed he had on the tux with a black smoky grey scarf on. I think I have a crush on Emmett McCarty. They all smiled and came up to the door. Can you please unlock the door Alice?" Eddie begged. Alice giggled and unlocked it. He sighed and pulled the handle sitting next to Alice. Jasper sat next to me. What a bummer… Emmett sat next to Bella grinning like a hot idiot. Oh how I wish he was sitting next to me instead of my brother who was looking at himself in the mirror out of my purse. "Jasper, why do you have my mirror from my purse?" I asked him. Trying to be calm. He looked at me then the mirror then the purse and back at me. "It came on to me." He said. Everyone burst into laughter. I glared at him. "Do you think that I honestly believe that a friggin' mirror from my purse hopped out and flirted with _you_?" I said in my southern accent. Everyone stopped laughing and watched anywhere but me. They knew that when my accent came out that I'm_ pissed_. Jasper turned pale and shook his head. "Didn't Mama tell you not to go into a woman's purse without askin' for permission?" I shrieked. He nodded his head again. "Damn it Jasper speak!" I shrieked again. He blinked a few times. Cleared his throat, and pulled at his collar.

"Um, Rosalie you look pretty tonight?" He said it like it was a got damn question. I know I look pretty… more like beautiful.

"Ha! Nice save Jazz!" Emmett's booming voice said. I glared at him and he stopped himself from giving Jasper a hi-five. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"I know I do thank you. But still Jasper you shouldn't do that it isn't gentleman like, I'm telling Daddy." I said not looking at him but looking straight ahead. He gasped.

"Nooo! Rose please don't! You know what he'll do! Please. I'll do what ever you want me to do! I'll be your slave for a week. Just don't tell daddy. Tell mom, not daddy!" He pleaded. The only reason he didn't want our daddy to know was because that means Jasper wouldn't get anything from his will until he does right, no father son trips, no allowance, and everything electronic goes bye-bye. I hated to see my brother suffer but if he pissed me off this what happens.

"Oh please Jasper! I'm not going to. I just like seeing you squirm!" I laughed. Every one let go the breath I didn't know they were holding and laughed with me. Jasper turned red and looked out window. The car stopped and Mickey put the car in park.

"Where here! You have to walk with your sibling and smile, be polite and all the other high class stuff. Got it? Good." He said. He hopped out and walked over to open the door for us. Edward and Alice walked out into the flash of cameras. They smiled and waved, posed and walked inside. Emmett and Bella were next. They did the same except Emmett went to the extreme and picked Bella up and hugged her also spinning in a circle. That got him a whack from Bella, and laughing photographers. He's an Attention Whore. Jasper and I got out last since our Parents were the Official Host of the event. We posed, waved, smiled, and dazzled.

We finished and walked in. the place looked amazing. It was decorated in white and gold. There were drapes hanging from the ceiling that was white with gold specks on it. The table center pieces were gold masks with a white feather on one side. Everyone was wearing white or gold… we looked out of place. I saw my parents wave us over. I hurried over to them. "Hey Daddy! Hey Mama! Why are we wearing different clothes?" I asked. They gave us hugs. My daddy was wearing a white tux with a black bow and a white neck scarf. His dirty blonde hair was combed like Jasper's, it brought out his hazel eyes. My dad and Jasper looked a lot alike, My mom always looks at Jasper and says ' I swear Jasper Whitlock Hale, looking at you son makes me feel like I'm young again, you are a spitting image of your father when he was your age. Same for you Rosalie but you look like me.' She was right I see the resemblance.

"The clothes your wearing now was for the cameras, your actual clothes are in the back, Alice and Bells are already back there, Rose. Jasper your clothes are in the back also but in a room that says Changin' room you caint' miss it, Sugar." Our Mama said. I nodded and gave them pecks on the cheek. I dashed to the back and ran into someone.

"Ow! Watch it!" I was sitting on my butt on floor. The person chuckled and gave me their hand to get up. They pulled my arm and I looked up to a person wearing one of the masks on the table.

"Sorry Pretty lady, May I assist you to where your going. You aren't allowed back here." He pulled on my arm harder. I would defiantly have a bruise. I looked into his eyes and saw one eyes was pale blue and the other one was light brown. He looked like a creeper. I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp. He laughed.. I kicked him and he laughed harder. "You're a fighter like your friends." My eyes got big and I tried screaming for help but he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me to a door. He opened it and Alice and Bella were there with tears streaking their face and tape over their feet, hands, and mouth. I started crying. What was happening?

Liked it?

Loved it?

Hate it?

Review it! (:

- MycherieAmour


	4. Chapter 4

I feel good, I updated 3 times today! xD!

Wooott wooott!

Enjoy (:

I bit his hand hard he yelped and pushed me down. "You bitch!" He yelled. He turned his head toward the hall and cursed. "I'm just going to be right back. Stay put. Wait you can't go anywhere you tied up. Ha!" he said looking at Bella and Alice. Was he stupid or retarded… because I wasn't tied up or anything. When he closed the door I turned on the light and took the tape from their feet first so if we had to run they could. Then their mouths. "Rose watch out!" Bella screamed. I turned around and I got hit with something hard. All I saw was black.

I woke up to screaming and voices crying for help. I opened up my eyes and saw I was in a room that was red because of the lighting. I turned my head to where the screams were coming from. I screamed when I saw a man on top of Bella. She saw me and screamed for me. I tried to get up but their was someone on me that was sleeping. I tried pushing him off but he was really heavy. I pushed and pushed till the only thing on me was his lower body. I got frustrated and gave him one big push off of me. He jumped and looked at me sleepily. He cocked his head to the side then closed his eyes again. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out and slowly pulled my self away from him. I looked around and saw six other girls in the room with Bella, and I. I looked around for Alice but couldn't find her. I ran over to a door and pulled it open it was the closet. I saw a long wooden bat. I picked it up and ran over to the man who was raping Bella. I pulled my bat back and hit him on the head hard. He rolled to the side of Bella unconscious with blood gushing out the back of his head. I was shocked for a few seconds until I grabbed Bella and some clothes I saw lying on the ground I threw them to her to put them on. I went over to the man who was on me and hit his head hard also. He jumped and continued to stay on the ground but his body was twitching. I looked around the room and was hitting all the men on top of the screaming and crying girls. "Bella, Where's Alice?" I yelled. She chocked back tears and pointed to a door that had a lock on it. I ran over to it and tried to pull on the lock hoping it would come loose. No luck. I grunted and ran over to Bella. "Bells. Listen to me! We have to get Alice and the rest of these girls and get the hell out here! You hear me?" she was shaking and just kept staring at me. I shook her and she blinked a couple of times.

"Yea sure." She walked around the room collecting the girl's clothes and helping them up. I went over to the men's pockets looking for a key to unlock the lock to the door. I didn't have any luck. Only thing they had in their pockets were old packs of gum, condoms, coins, and wallets with little cash and pictures of kids and women. Sick bastards. I walked around looking for a key, when I passed a door I saw a mirror. I gasped, I-I was bloody and had bruises on my body my underwear was ripped and my Bra was torn and my strap was ripped exposing my left breast.

I felt so unwanted and dirty. I screamed and smashed the mirror with my fist. The glass spread all over the floor in front of me. I walked on the glass and winced it was so sharp. I jumped back and ran over to the door. Running my fingers on the base of the door. I put my hand on the top and felt a key. I smiled and put the key in the lock. It fit, so I turned it and gave it a big pull. I noticed it was steel. I walked into the room. I jumped when I heard deep breathing behind me. I turned around slowly to see Bella looking at me holding up a bat. I took it from her and nodded my head in thanks. She nodded back. She had a bat also in her right hand. We both held them up and walked around the room. The room was cold and looked like an operation room. Everything was white and steel. The tile on the floor made me shiver. I looked at Bella who was on the other side of the room looking for Alice. I opened another steel door that said _Freezer_. I don't know why she would be in there but something told me she was. I saw Alice huddled up in there with nothing but her ripped bra and panties along with three other girls. I ran over to her with tears streaking down my face. I pulled her up and she screamed in pain. I cried out to her. Bella ran to us, crying also. "Bella get Alice, I'm helping these other girls." She pulled the limping Alice out of there and grabbed a blanket from a chair near by. I gently pulled up one girl and walked her over to a chair outside the freezer. I did the same with the other two. We all had on blankets shivering. One girl with long black inky hair girl spoke "WH-Where are we?" We all shrugged. "I'm Rosalie Whitlock Hale, and you are?" I said looking at the three strangers. A girl with Black inky hair that had bangs spoke. "My name is Olivia Marvel, nice to meet you Rosalie." The girl that asked where we were had long inky hair said "My names Amy Coalesce, pleasure." She nodded her head.

The last girl that had inky black hair and her hair was curly and shoulder length spoke "I'm Stefanie Rogers. Hi" Alice and Bella introduced them selves. We all sat in silence for at least 5 minutes. "Where is the man that did this to us?" Olivia asked. I looked at Bella who gave me a small nod. "The men that did this to us are unconscious in the other room. We need to get out of here." We walked out and saw the other girls huddled in a corner wearing clothes. I noticed I was still not dressed along with the Alice, Olivia, Stefanie, and Amy. I looked around and saw my dress, Alice's dress and other clothing. I ran over to them and pulled my dress on; the others grabbed clothes and pulled them on. All twelve of us pushed through every door, only coming up with closets. I saw one door hidden behind a curtain I rushed to it and pulled the door open. It lead to a hall way. I whispered for the girls to follow me. We made our way down the hall way. We all had weapons since there were some in the closets. I held up my bat with Bella. We walked down the hall till we came upon a door that had a light coming from the bottom of the door. We heard two different Male voices and a female voice. "But James, we had them for a week, don't you think the McCarty's would get suspicious that three of them are missing plus us?" the female voice I'm guessing is Victoria's voice said. We heard silence.

"It wouldn't really matter, because our hours we are there, in the house. Police are looking for them. Who would ever guess to look in a warehouse basement? That I might add is only 10 miles away from their house? Who do you think Victoria? Huh? No one, exactly." Laurent's voice said.

They continued talking. They said something about ransoming all girls. Apparently these girls are daughters of senators, entrepreneurs, inventors, etc. Alice gasped and they stopped talking. We heard foot steps coming towards the door. Stefanie pointed her finger towards the end of the hall which wasn't far. We ran like the wind to the end of the hall. We turned the corner some of us going right others left. We looked towards the door where Victoria poked her head out the door. She looked left right then shrugged her shoulders and went back inside. I relaxed and went towards the other girls. "We need to get out of here fast" Amy whispered. I looked at all 10 girls. "We're missing two!" I whispered. Nobody that was on the other side looked surprised. "They went to see if there was any way out the left side or the right. They will be back soon." A Brunette girl whispered. I relaxed as the two Blonde girls came around the corner smiling. They pointed around the corner and waved their hands for us to follow. We ran following them through doors stairs and eventually the outside doors. "This is it!" Bella said. We ran outside towards a gate. I touched the gate and jumped back fast. "Ouch it shocked me!" a Brunette girl yelled. "Me too!" I said back. "It's electric. Either we toughen up and get over the fence or look for a switch." Olivia said.

"Way ahead of ya." A Blonde girl said. She pulled a lever and I touched the fence again. This time nothing happened. I climbed the large fence with the other girls doing the same. We were almost to the top.

"Where do you think your going?" Victoria said. I looked at her and saw she had two large dogs with her barking loudly at us. She held on to the leaches then released them as the dogs were jumping high barely grabbing some of the other girl's legs. We climbed fast we were at the top when the gate started moving. "You know for girls your age who parents pay a lot of money for their education; aren't that smart." Victoria laughed. She was pushing a button for the gate to open. A stupid button we could've pressed.

"Hang on!" I yelled. I had a death grip on the gate, praying that I wouldn't fall. I closed my eyes tight thinking of my family and my Emmett. (Gasp) My Emmett? Where did that MY come from?

She kept moving the gate faster and faster for 7 hours, one girl fell but was quick enough to hop right back on. "I'm getting bored don't you think so? I think it's time for some electricity!" Victoria laughed. She closed the gate and went over to the box. Before she could switch it on 6 of us jumped off the gate. I looked and saw Alice, Bella , Olivia , a Brunette girl, a Blonde, and Me.

We cried and screamed as we saw the other girls getting electrocuted screaming for us to help them. There was nothing we could do. Except grab their hands and get electrocuted our selves. We saw Victoria laughing harder. "Run" Olivia whispered. We dashed through the woods not taking a single look back.

3 hours 21 minutes and 51 seconds later it started to rain.

"We should hide it's getting really cold and I don't want to get sick." The brunette said.

Bella looked at her. More like glared. "What's your name" Bella asked her.

"Nichelle Pattwart. My daddy is gonna come and get me soon in his jet. And leave you guys here. I'm sure you can find your way back." She said in this peppy annoying voice. I glared at her.

"Well Miss Smart ass sorry to burst you small bubble but uh… how the hell is your 'daddy' gonna get here!" Alice screamed at the girl. She looked at the blonde girl. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Hi. My name's Colby- Joe Wilson." Alice shook her hand and we all introduced our selves.

We started walking for 5 hours until we saw city lights. "Lights! A building! Other people! I'm saved!" Nichelle said. I walked behind her and pulled her hair.

"Listen you have been complainin the whole run and walk here! If you say somethin so conceited again or even complain I'm going to rip out your fuckin bleach blonde locks! Got it sugar?" I shrieked at her. My accent slipped out a few times. She started thrashing her arms and legs trying to hit me but kept on missing.

"Rose let her go!" Bella yelled. I dropped her and kept on walking towards the lights.

The rest of the walk we were all quiet, even Miss Prissy Bitch.

"Finally we are here! Lets go to the police station!" Olivia said. We all agreed.

People were looking at us wondering why these dirty girls in gowns and cut offs were roaming threw the city. We made it to a police station, and saw flyers with our faces on the billboard.

"Excuse me sir, We are the girls reported Missing on those flyers, we were kidnapped and raped there were about 16 of us and only us 6 made it. Please let us call our parents." Colby Joe said.

She gasped and called a few officers over to us. They started talking to us and asking us questions we just nodded our head or said what they wanted to know. I just wished everything didn't happen. They took us to a hospital and did a rape kit.

"Rosalie Lillian Whitlock Hale?" the Nurse called my name. I raised my hand and followed her out of the waiting room. I looked back at everyone else and smiled at them.

The nurse led me to a room and told me to strip down and put on the cotton uncomfortable hospital gown. I did as I was told. A doctor came walking in a few moments later.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Clearwater. You're Rosalie Hale, Correct?" The doctor was a Beautiful Native American woman; she had looks to kill for. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Please lay down on the table. This wont hurt at all." I laid down on the table while she took a cotton ball and swabbed at it. It tickled but I didn't want to laugh.

"Alright! You're done!" Dr. Clearwater said. I put on my clothes and met with the rest of the group in the waiting area. I sat down next to Bella. I held her hand while we all cried.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Bella pointed to the doors just as it was opening and out popped a not so bubbly Alice. She walked instead of danced to where we all were.

"I wanna go home. Did they even call our Families?" Alice asked. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"Rosalie? I'm really sorry to you; all of you. For the way I've been acting. I-I just feel really dirty and not wanted and I really apologize. I've been acting like a total brat. Please forgive me." Nichelle said. I let go of Bella's hand and walked over to Nichelle and hugged her. I actually hugged the person I was going to kill. Ha. I'm crazy.

"You forgive me?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. She felt the gesture and sobbed on my shoulder.

"Bella? Rosalie? Alice? Where are you?" Our family came running down the aisle in their pajamas. I let go of Nichelle and ran into some ones arms. I don't know whose it was but they said my name so I hugged that person hard. I cried and sobbed on the person shoulder. Their arms were so warm. I just wanted to stay where I was. I finally let go and saw the person who I now officially claimed as mine.

*EMMETTS POV

"Emmett Wake up! They found the girls!" I heard my dad yell. I got up and hit something hard. A wall. I forgot I was sleeping in Bella's room and she has a loft. I decided to sleep on the loft that was so high up.

I rushed to my room and pulled on a shirt then put on my high top sneakers. I grabbed my cell phone then ran out to the car.

"Where are they?" I asked as I got into the car. Waylon sped off towards the Masen's. "Are we doing a carpool or something?"

"No they are leading us. Their at the hospital I think I'm not quite sure. The officers said they came in wearing the gowns and just looked terrible. They looked exhausted hungry and scared. There were 3 other girls with them also. Finds out these 3 other girls are daughters of wealthy parents. The officer wouldn't tell me the names but their there also." My dad Charlie said. We drove for about 2-3 hours. Until Waylon finally stopped in front of a hospital. I dashed out the car with the rest of them behind me. I really wanted to see my Sisters. I ran up to the front desk and saw a lady who looked like a drag queen. Too much make up.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Isabella McCarty is, or Mary Alice Masen, and Rosalie Whitlock Hale is?" I asked the lady in the calmest voice I could muster. She gasped and led me to an area where there were screams and woman holding each other. "They are in this area but I don't know where though, I'm sorry." The receptionists said. She skipped back to her area.

"Let's call them." Jasper said.

"Bella? Rosalie? Alice?" We called out. Next thing I know I'm being hugged by Rosalie. I was so happy to see her. I wrapped my arms around her not letting go. I heard people around us giving each other hugs and kisses and cries.

I don't know how long we've been hugging until someone rudely interrupted us.

"Sorry to mess up your mood but you've been hugging for 10 minutes and I really REALLY want to hug my sister." Jasper said I internally growled in my head and released Rosalie. She looked up at me and seemed shocked but then I saw adoration and love in her eyes. Wow.

"I'm so happy to be with my Family. Can we go home?" Bella said. She was hugging Mrs. Hale and Mr. Hale at the same time. We agreed and started to walk to the exit.

"Wait!" Rose said suddenly. She turned around and ran back to some girls sitting on the hospital bench. "We need to keep in touch. My number is (212) 555-4521 call me!"


End file.
